stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Lansing
Captain Anne Cobry was the first officer of the [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)]] and a member of Special Operations. History Starfleet History Aboard the USS Artemis By 2364, Anne Cobry served as second officer and archaeology and anthropology officer aboard the [[USS Artemis (NCC-1992)|USS Artemis (NCC-1992)]]. Aboard the Artemis, Cobry would become friends with Scott Fack and John Sill, amongst others. In the same year, Captain James Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis to return to Federation space after Fack's revelation of an alien conspiracy, Cobry was a survivor when a then-unknown force sabotaged and attacked the Artemis, triggering a warp core breach alert. Several survivors, floating in escape pods, reported that Artemis appeared destroyed. (IND: "False Security") Rescuing Survivors of Wolf 359 In 2366, Anne Cobry recruited Scott Fack and others to assist her crew in locating survivors from the Battle of Wolf 359. (IND: "The Burnt Child") Aboard the USS Prospect By 2367, Cobry held the rank of commander and was first officer and archaeology and anthropology officer aboard the Special Operations starship [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056)]] when they received a distress call. Investigating it, the crew discovered the Artemis had not exploded in 2364 but jumped to warp and survived. Anne Cobry, Scott Fack, security chief George Serigos, Ensign Garrett and two other security officers were sent to the Artemis. Fack and his escort Ensign Garrett attempted to locate bodies, but were instead altered by the M'Tar. Transformed into the Liaison, Fack attempted to assist the M'Tar take control of the Federation, and when the M'Tar left his body, he asked Cobry to help him. Back controlling him, Fack, as the Liaison, severely injured Cobry by hitting her, causing her a two meter fall. Undercover Na'arbi agent James Lee spoiled the M'Tar plan, transporting Cobry and the others not under M'Tar influence back to the Prospect. Lee severed Fack and Garrett from M'Tar control and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, dragging him and the two M'Tar into the M'Tar Domain, sealing the portal between the two dimensions. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") The Prospect's Destruction After the [[USS Odyssey (NCC-71832)|USS Odyssey]]'s destruction by the Jem'Hadar in late 2370, Special Operations quickly assembled the Prospect crew and sent them from Deep Space 9 to the Gamma Quadrant to make first contact with the Founders. This mission failed, resulting in the Prospect's sacrifice in order to halt a Dominion incursion into Federation space. Cobry, now holding the rank of Captain, and the majority of the Prospect crew, survived on the saucer section, which coasted back through the Bajoran Wormhole to Federation space. Aboard the USS Prospect-A In 2371, the [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)|USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)]] was launched with Anne Cobry as her first officer. Cobry wasn't there at the commissioning ceremony, however, as the ceremony was held on '''Stardate 48650.6' and she came on board on Stardate 48788.7.'' Stardate 48892.7: "Paradox" On Stardate 48892.7, the Prospect senior officers' mirror versions stormed the ship, attempting to hijack the ship. Cobry, Captain John Sill, and Sill's brother chief engineer Mike Sill led non-essential personnel to safety and rescued the kidnapped personnel, also forcing the mirror senior crew back through the Iconian gateway they came through. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Paradox") Stardate 48939.4: "Heritage" The Special Operations team responded to a distress call from Setlik III on Stardate 48939.4. Massive seismic disturbances threatened to destroy the planet, but further investigations found a massive weapon in the planet's orbit, tapping energy from the planet, its weaponry focused on several Cardassian areas. Captain Sill evacuated most crew members and colony survivors to the Prospect's saucer section and, with a skeleton crew including Cobry, attempted to use the stardrive section to deflect any blasts while George Serigos attempted to stop the weapon before it triggered an interstellar incident. They were successful. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Heritage") "Directive" The Prospect was sent, in 2372, to the Gamma Quadrant to find the Rutherford after it disappeared, and John Sill commanded this mission. Successful in discovering the Rutherford but unsure in the whereabouts of its crew, Sill ordered the Rutherford destroyed to stop it falling into Dominion hands. Battles with the Jem'Hadar saw the Prospect suffer heavy damage. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Directive") Post-"Directive" Cobry and Fack spent time on Deep Space 9 after their intense encounter with the Jem'Hadar. This was cut short when Special Operations sent Fack on a special mission to recover the [[USS William Hamilton (NCC-5707)|USS William Hamilton]]'s flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. Personal Relationships Friendships Scott Fack Anne Cobry and Scott Fack met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Cobry being second officer and a scientist and Fack being a scientist as well, the two worked together frequently and their friendship grew from there. (IND: "False Security") In 2367, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body, in a moment of weakness as the Liaison, Fack pleaded for Cobry to help him. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") In 2372, before their mission to recover the Rutherford, Cobry and Fack enjoyed a holoprogram of an archaeological dig on Miltoa. While Cobry thrived in the heat, Fack joked how 43 degrees could be fatal. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Directive") After their mission ended, and the Prospect crew were disbanded, Cobry and Fack spent some time together on Deep Space 9. Cobry found Fack reading Slaughterhouse Five again. Their time together was cut short by Fack's Special Operations assignment to recover the William Hamilton's flight recorder. This scene was cut from "Catalyst, Part One" for pacing reasons, but the author still considers this scene canon. John Sill Anne Cobry and John Sill met aboard the USS Artemis (NCC-1992) sometime prior to 2364. Sill being first officer and Cobry being second officer, the two worked together quite often on the bridge and their friendship grew from there. (IND: "False Security") In 2367, when the Prospect crew received the Artemis's distress call, Sill admitted to Fack and Anne Cobry, his two closest confidants, he considered giving up his career in Starfleet after the Artemis incident in 2364, and shared his deepest, darkest thoughts about the Artemis. Later in the same mission, after the M'Tar took over Fack's body and caused Cobry severe injuries, Sill felt both guilt at sending the team over. (Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles: "Lady Lazarus") Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne Cobry, Anne